No Sex No Life
by sauvezlespoussins
Summary: Lorsque Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Oshitari Kenya et Zaizen Hikaru ont des problèmes sexuelles. Ou comment porter en dérision ces quatres pauvres personnages. Grosse connerie. Yaoi! OshiAto et Kenya/Hikaru.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Mwa, Poussin =3

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Yaooiiii

Couple : OshiAto et Kenya/Hikaru

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi, snifeuh

Note: ce qui est entre parenthèse est la traduction des mots/phrases

* * *

-Aaaah

**Et voilà, l'adolescent venait encore de jouir. C'était la quatrième fois ce matin. Et c'était le quatrième pantalon qu'il salissait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il vire ces miroirs.**

-…Ore-sama en a réellement mar.

**Atobe Keigo, 15 ans, bellâtre aux yeux bleus, tennisman charismatique de talent très endurant, capitaine de son équipe et roi du Hyôtei avait un gros problème. Il se trouvait être très égocentrique, et « Ore-sama » s'aimait tellement que dès qu'il voyait son reflet, il jouissait. Encore, lorsque les traits de son alter-égo étaient flous, cela passait mais après… Comment pourrait-il être pris au sérieux si ça venait à se savoir ? Seul ses domestiques et Kabaji étaient au courant, et heureusement pour lui, ils l'adoraient tous. Si l'on découvrait son secret, il n'oserait certainement plus sortir de chez lui. Pire, il déménagerait ! Et tout le monde sait que le Hyôtei sans Atobe, ce n'est plus le Hyôtei. Soupirant, le jeune homme retira son pantalon puis ses sous-vêtements, les jetant dans ce qui servait de panier à linge sal et mis un nouveau boxer.**

-Kabaji, va me chercher un autre pantalon

-Usu

**Munehiro s'en alla chercher l'objet désiré. Le châtain n'avait aucune pudeur avec celui-ci, ils se connaissaient depuis petit et chacun connaissaient les secrets de l'autre, les bons et… les mauvais. Et puis ils s'étaient déjà douchés ensemble. Ils étaient juste amis mais ils se connaissaient par cœur…ce qui rendait un peu jaloux le petit ami de son ami et burningman du Seigaku, Kawamura. Qui aurait cru que ces deux forces de la nature se retrouveraient ensemble après leur match…quoique, les deux étaient aussi sensible l'un que l'autre…Enfin Kabaji pouvait être sûr qu'il ne lui piquerait pas son amoureux. Son type était tout autre…bien plus rapide, intelligent, chieur mais gentil, bigleux, ours… oui bien plus…**

-Oi Atobe !

**Yuushi Oshitari, 15 ans, nounours bleu du Hyôtei et originaire d'Osaka était entré dans la pièce. Le châtains avait faillis oublier qu'il se trouvait dans le foyer du club de tennis qu'il s'était approprié en première année. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussis à se place derrière le bureau qu'il avait installé. Bureau qui cachait les jambes de celui qui se trouvait derrière. Aimons les bureaux.**

-Recommence en toquant à la porte avant, Oshitari

-……Maaaaais bien sur Atobe. Entendre tes ordres est comme une douce mélodie venant du fin fond du zoo

-Depuis quand les ours sont assez fort pour riposter ? Venant d'un perdant contre le Seigaku, qui plus est, contre un double formé à la dernière minute, je trouve cela déplacé

-Tu ne vas pas me reprocher ça jusqu'à ma mort, Kei-chan

-Même après Ore-sama continuera. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Eh bien Kenya est de passage à Tokyo à partir de demain avec son équipier et il propose de venir passer quelques jours au Hyôtei pour s'entrainer avec nous

-Kenya…ton cousin classé national qui fait partie de l'équipe de la gay pride ?

-…du Shitenhouji…et oui c'est lui, il vient avec son partenaire de double, Hikaru Zaizen

-Si cela te permet de ne pas te refaire battre par le Seigaku, c'est d'accord

-…Bien Ôôôô grand maitre. Et si je perds encore, tu me donneras la fessé ?

-Non Kabaji le fera

-Moi aussi je t'aime

-C'est cela. Maintenant sort

**L'adolescent à lunette n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il s'approcha de lui, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres et le regard plein de sous entendu.**

-On est tout seul, Kei-chan…

-J'avais remarqué Oshitari, Ore-sama n'est pas aveugle

-On pourrai…

-Pour que tu aies encore une panne au moment décisif ?

**L'ours perdit toute sa superbe. Yuushi Oshitari, 15 ans, nounours bleu du Hyôtei et originaire d'Osaka avait un gros problème. Il sortait avec le roi emmerdeur et charismatique du Hyôtei, Atobe Keigo, et bien que ce soit la plus grosse connerie qu'il ait jamais faites, il devait bien avouer qu'il l'aimait très fort son chieur. Mais voilà, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Atobe qui l'emmerdait le plus… mais… bien autre chose. Plusieurs fois ils avaient tentés de passer à l'étape supérieure, mais du fait que c'était leur première fois à tous les deux, au moment fatidique, une immense poussée de stress l'envahissait et il se retrouvait impuissant. Impuissant à 15 ans, il fallait le faire. Heureusement, seul Atobe était au courant, le bleu savait qu'il n'était pas assez salaud pour le répéter même si pour une quelconque raison ils venaient à rompre… Il l'aurait bien dit à son meilleur ami, Gakuto, mais le rouquin était trop commère… quant à son cousin Kenya, s'il lui avouait son problème, il en entendrait parler autant que de sa défaite contre le Seigaku.**

-Mais je n'y peux rien ! Si tu crois que je sais comment on fait pour la maintenir droite, tu te trompes complètement !

-Avoue, pour une raison X, tu penses à la coupe de Gakuto lorsque tu t'apprête à me prendre

-Si c'était aussi simple

**Kabaji entra…avec le nouveau pantalon**

-….qu'est ce que….

-S'il te plait Oshitari, ne pose pas de questions

-Nan mais attend

**Le bleu obligea le châtain à descendre de son trône**

-Oo Attend je te retrouve en boxer, certes très sexy, dans le foyer avec Kabaji en possession de ton pantalon et tu me demandes de ne pas poser de questions ?!

-Tout à fait

-…..Nan Ya ?! (trad : Pardon ?!)

-Ne recommence pas avec tes expressions de campagnard

-Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Tu m'as trompé ! Et avec Kabaji !!!

-OO Plait-il ?! Ore-sama n'est pas de ce genre !

-Nametonnoka !!! (trad : Ne vous foutez pas de moi). En fait t'es en manque de sexe alors t'as voulu te faire ton gorille !!

-OO'' Ore-sama est vierge, comment pourrais-je être en manque de sexe ?!

-Usu

-Et pourquoi tu dis « Usu » toi ?! Allez vous faire foutre !

-Oshitari !

-Hottoitenka ! (Laissez-moi seul)

**L'ours bleu sortit en claquant la porte, complètement convaincu que son petit ami était l'amant de cette chose qui lui servait de garde du corps. En même temps, c'était logique, ils étaient toujours ensemble, il aurait dû s'en douter ! Yuushi décida qu'il devait se venger ! Il devait draguer des filles ! Non ! Pire ! Gakuto ! Bien entendu il expliquerait vaguement la situation à Hiyoshi…s'il ne faisait pas de conneries avant. Il s'en alla à la recherche de son ami et de son copain.**

**Atobe restait éberlué par la bêtise de son petit ami. Comment pouvait-il l'imaginer en train de faire quoi que ce soit avec Kabaji ?! Il était très gentil mais Ore-sama avait plus de goût que ça quand même ! Il fit signe à Kabaji que ce n'était pas de sa faute et remit son pantalon avant de partir à la recherche d'Oshitari.**

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre de ma connerie! XD. Alors j'espère que ca vous a plu et je vais mettre un truc au clair directement. Si je mets des mots en japonais ce n'est pas pour rien. Oshitari est originaire du Kansai et a donc des expressions en problème est qu'on ne peut pas retranscrire le Kansai-ben en français, alors pour coller un peu plus au personnage, j'ai mis des expressions en Kansai-ben dans ma fanfiction. Et Kenya et Hikaru subiront le même traitement. Voilaaaa! Reviews s'il vous plait w. Merci de me lire!


	2. Chapter 2

-Gakuto, comme tu as de beaux cheveux

- Yuushi tu me fais peur….

- Mets y plus d'entrain ! Dis lui Hiyoshi !

-.............

-Bon d'accord…. Yuuuushiiiii tu me fais foooondre. Je t'aaaaaaime si foooooort.

**Dit le rouquin avec une voix de groupie magnifiquement bien imité. Le brun en frissona d'horreur. Peut être que draguer le singe était une mauvaise idée……….Naaaaaaaan. Ca allait rendre leur capitaine furieux et jaloux, c'était parfait, et c'était bien fait ! Il n'avait qu'à pas le tromper !**

-Oshitari-san….

-Ah Choutaroh ^^ Môkarimakka ? (trad : comment ca va ?)

-……TT_TT Ouiiiiiiin !! Vous êtes méchaaaaaaant !

-Hein ? Hein ?! Oo qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

- Vous trompez Atobe-san ! Maaaais ! Mais je croyais que vous étiez super amoureeeeeux ! Vous êtes ensembles depuis plus longtemps que nous ! Ca veut dire qu'on va se séparer avec Shishido-san ! OOOOUIIINNNNN !!!! TT____________________TT Il va me trompeeeeeeeer !

- O___O'' Mais Mais non ! Choutaroh du calme ! Arête de pleurer !

- T'inquiète pas Choutaroh, il fait semblant pour le rendre jaloux

-Gekokujo !

-…….SPECE DE MECHAAAANT !!! Vous faites du mal à Atobe-san !! Tombez dans des égouts !

**Ni une ni deux, l'argenté s'enfuit en pleurant coléreusement (c'est possible ca ?) et en criant le nom de son sempai !**

-…….Un vrai chien….

-Bah tu sais, lui c'est un St Bernard et Shishido c'est un Jack Russel ! Alors entre chien, ils s'entendent !

- ….C'est une façon de voir les choses tout à fait correct.

- Oui je sais, je suis super intelligent ! Et sinon, ton cousin vient quand ?

- ….Euh….demain je crois. Kenya doit prendre le train avec Hikaru, alors il arrivera dans l'après-midi

- Oh tu seras réconcilié avec Atobe d'ici là

-Certainement pas !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

**Oshitari ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il avait vu**

-Oi, Oshitari

**Le roi du Hyôtei avait débarqué, passablement énervé. L'ours le regarda quelques instants, quelque peu surpris que ce ne soit pas Kabaji qui soit venus l'enlever. Atobe faisait le déplacement quand il n'avait pas le choix ou lorsque c'était important, alors il fallait dire que le voir bouger son magnifique séant rien que pour lui lui faisait plaisir. Mais il fit mine de l'ignorer, ce qui eu le don de mettre un peu plus le chatains en rogne. Ni une ni deux, il n'hésita pas à lui balancer une raquette dans la tête.**

-Aieuh ! Tu veux me tuer maintenant ?!

**Keigo le foudroya du regard, Oshitari déglutit avant du reprendre du poil de la bête**

-Oshitari, en fait, tu es plus idiot que tu en as l'air, Anh ?

-èé QUOI ?!!

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai pu faire ça avec….Kabaji ?

-Tout est possible avec toi !

**Gakuto et Hiyoshi regardèrent l'ours, se disant que ce dernier était vraiment con. Le capitaine se pinça l'arrête du nez, semblant être désespéré**

-Oshitari …Même Shiraishi drogué avec son ecstasy ne ferait rien avec Kabaji. Seul les esprits simplet comme Kawamura peuvent faire quoique ce soit avec lui

-Alors tu es un simplet !

**Atobe s'énerva. Il pris quelque peu brusquement le brun par le poignet et l'entraina à l'écart, le frappant s'il tentait de résister. Une fois dans le local de sport, il les enferma à clés, regardant son petit d'un air courroucé**

-Alors tu crois qu'Ore-sama oserait réellement te faire ça ?

-Avec toi tout est possible ! T'es le mec le plus étonnant que je connaisse

-Dans d'autre circonstance, ça aurait pu être pris comme un compliment…Bon…Ore-sama va t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et pour cela, je dois te réveler mon secret

**Oshitari le regarda quelques instants. Un secret ? Il osait avoir un secret avec lui ? èwé**

-Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire…..Et si tu as du mal, pense que moi aussi je connais ton secret

**L'ours dégluttit. Si Keigo commençait à parler comme ça, son secret devait vraiment être important. L'adolescent à lunette pris un air sérieux, se calmant.**

-C'est promis. Va y je t'écoute

-Eh bien voila…

**Le chatains rougit légèrement, assez honteux, mais soutint le regard de son interlocuteur, agissant normalement.**

-Lorsque je vois mon reflet, je jouis

**Un long silence s'installa, obligeant Atobe à rester calme s'il ne voulait pas paniquer en imaginant la réaction de son copain**.

-……Tu te moques de moi ?

-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?

-Attend 5 minutes

**Il sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et le présenta à son petit ami….qui ne tarda pas à jouir**

-YUUUSHI !!!

-Oo Waaaah j'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses être aussi imbus de toi-même…

-Ne joue pas avec ça !

**Mais le bleu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dans un sens, ca collait bien à Atobe ce problème, et puis, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien fait avec Kabaji, que ce dernier était aller lui chercher son pantalon. Il remarqua que son amant, mal à l'aise, essayer de cacher la tache de son pantalon grâce à sa veste qu'il attachait autour de sa taille. Oshitari souria et le souleva tel une princesse, qu'il était d'ailleurs, avant de mettre sa veste sur son ventre et ses jambes.**

-Qu'est ce que ?!

-Kei-chan, tout le monde sait que tu ne supportes pas que tes vêtements soient froissésn et donc que tu portes obligatoirement ta veste sur tes épaules. S'ils voyaient que tu l'as noué autour de tes hanches, ils vont nous faire une crise cardiaque de surprise

-…

**Il décida de se laisser faire, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire naitre un immense sourire victorieux sur le visage du bronzé. Ce dernier se rendit dans le foyer du club de tennis, là où se trouvait Kabaji, souriant toujours.**

-Il a besoin d'un nouveau pantalon

-Usu

**Le gorille s'en alla, les laissant seuls tous les deux**

-….Keigo, et si on….

-Non. Même si tu réussis à me prendre, tu as vraiment envi que Kabaji nous voye en train de faire quoique ce soit de tendancieux ?

-…Je serai curieux de voir sa réaction

-Appelle plutôt ton cousin

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux me tromper avec lui ?

**Atobe lui donna un coup sur la tête**

-Ore-sama voudrait parler à Shiraishi, pour savoir si cela l'interessait d'organiser une séance d'entrainement entre nos équipes

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça…Je veux pas appeler V___V

-….Pourquoi cela ?

-Pour t'embêter

-Passe moi ce téléphone ou je t'interdis de m'approcher pour un certain temps

-Tu es cruel….moi qui ne fait que te montrer mon amour de manière original

-Ton téléphone **dit le chatains d'un ton ferme**

-Tyran

**L'ours prit son téléphone et appela son osakiens préféré**

-Allo ?

-Salut Kenken môkarimakka ? (trad ; comment ça va ?)

-Bochi bochi denna (trad : ça va)

**De la musique ressemblant à celle du carnaval de Rio se faisait entendre**

-C'est la fête chez toi

-Comme tous les jours…

-Mon chère capitaine voudrait parler au tiens, tu me le passes ?

-Euh…Tu es sur qu'il veut lui parler ?

-Oui oui

**Bruit de fond: -**Mmmmh Aaaaah Ecstasyyyy

-…..Tu es VRAIMENT sur qu'il veut lui parler MAINTENANT ?

-…Oui….Soyana (trad : je le pense)

-….Bon

**Les deux cousins passèrent leurs téléphones à leurs capitaines respectifs**

-Allo Shiraishi ?

-Mmmh Aaaahtobe

-…………………………………………..

**Le all-rounder tira une tête qui fit bien rire Oshitari**

-Oui c'est moi….c'était pour savoir si

-Mmmmh Aaaaaah Kintaro…..Ecstasyyyyy

-……Ore-sama va te laisser

**N'attendant aucune réponse, il repassa rapidement le téléphone à son petit ami**

-Allo ?

-Mmmh Kenya, pour toi

**Le speedy gonzales du Shitenhouji repris le téléphone**

-C'est Kenya

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire ?

-Ce que tu ne feras jamais avec ton coincé de capitaine

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas

-Eraikocha ! (trad : Oh mon dieu !) Oo Shiraishi ! Kintaro ! Nani wo shitennen ?! (trad : Que faites vous ?!) Allez dans la chambre !

-Aaaaaanh omorôôôô (trad: interessant)

-Koharu !!

-Koharu, dégage de là, miihin ! (trad : ne regarde pas)

-Euh, Kenya ?

***Bip bip bip***

-…..Bon ça a coupé

-Dorénavant, tu t'occuperas de tout ce qui concerne le shitenhouji

-Pourquoi ça ? Oo

-C'est TON cousin et je suis certain que tu t'entendras très bien avec ces dévergondés

-Mais pourquoi pas Shishido alors ?

-Il ferait une crise cardiaque d'horreur

-Choutaroh ?

-……………………………….

-Oui je sais, question conne

-Alors pourquoi tu la poses ?

-Je voulais voir ta réaction

-…Yuushi….viens là espèce d'idiot

**Oshitari, un sourire félin aux lèvres, s'approcha et vint doucement embrasser son petit ami, et futur amant, qui attendait toujours son pantalon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Mwa =3

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Genre: Yaoiii

Couple: Oshi/Ato et Kenya/Hikaru

Disclaimer: Persos appartenant à Takeshi Konomi

Note: ce qui est entre parenthèse est la traduction des expressions/mots/Phrases et ce qu'il y a entre ~ sont les pensées

* * *

**POV Shitenhouji**

**Kenya soupira. Il avait réussis à enfermer Shiraishi et Kintaro pour qu'ils…s'adonnent à leur activité préféré. Un autre soupire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Maintenant, il fallait calmer le reste de l'équipe…lui-même avait un peu d'alcool et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait envi de danser…et de faire valser son petit ami, Hikaru, dans son lit. Si cela était si simple…**

-Chitose ! Et si tu nous faisais un petit strip teaaaaase

-Koharu !!

-…Sempai, vous êtes désespérant

**Hikaru les observait. Lui, il n'avait pas bus, et était désolé par ses coéquipiers. Son partenaire de double, et amoureux, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés après avoir empêché Senri de se déshabiller.**

-Tu n'as toujours pas bus ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas finir comme eux

**Le châtains souria**

-Tu as bien raison…

**Doucement, il se rapprocha, venant lui murmurer à l'oreille**

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envi qu'on aille faire la même chose que notre capitaine et son piment humain

**Le brun le regarda alors pendant un instant, restant silencieux, avant de lui répondre le plus naturellement du monde**

-Mais Kenya, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas avec ton problème

**Le châtain grimaça.**

**Oshitari Kenya, 15ans, speedy-gonzales du Shitenhouji et partenaire de double d'Hikaru Zaizen avait un gros problème. Il avait très envi de passer à l'étape supérieure avec son petit-ami mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir après s'être « chauffé » : il était éjaculateur précoce. Lui qui répétait tout le temps « No Speed, No Life », regretter amèrement sa phrase fétiche. A présent, il se disait plutôt « No sex, No life ». Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, son copain….Bref, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Le châtain avait beau dire, pour lui, Yuushi et Atobe étaient déjà passés à l'acte, et plus d'une fois. S'il savait la vérité .**

-Hikaru, on peut toujours essayer

-Si tu veux mais ca devient lassant

-Oh mais tu sais, le sexe est aussi intéressant que ton magnifique postérieur

-….sabu ! (exclamation pour montrer que la « blague » dites par l'interlocuteur est mauvaise)

-Ikezu (trad : méchant)….Je t'ai fait un compliment, tu pourrais me donner un baiser pour me remercier

-Aho (trad : idiot) **dit le brun avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant sourire son interlocuteur…avant que l'un des membres de la baka pair ne les interrompe à coup de lancer de perruque multicolore**

-Arg !

-Sempai…

-Nyaaaanh ! *cœur* Une pluie de couleur sur deux petits tourtereauuuux ! C'est si magnifique et romantique ! *cœur*

-…Koharu, tu n'es pas avec Yuuji ?

-Il s'est endormis comme un adorable petit loir !*cœur*

-Et tu as décidé de nous embêter, c'est ca ?

-Mais nooooon *cœur* je suis venus vous câliner *cœur* Vous êtes siiiiiii mignon tous les deux

-Ne m'approche pas Sempai

-Ne l'approche pas Koharu

-Ooooh vous êtes méchant w

-Et on va rentrer ! A plus !

**Sans attendre son reste, Kenya attrapa la main de son partenaire, pris leurs affaires et fila en dehors de l'école, prenant la route qui les mènerait à leurs maisons respectives**

-…Kenya

-Oui ?

-Tu me tiens la main

-Et ?

-En publique

-…Et ?

-Et on se fait remarquer. Je doute que tu veuilles que tes parents l'apprennent

-Oh tu sais, ils connaissent la baka pair, alors ce n'est pas parce que je te tiens la main qu'ils vont flipper ^___^

-Ce n'est pas une raison

**Le brun l'obligea à lacher sa main**

-Ikezu (méchant)…Tu veux pas venir à la maison ?

-Pour ?

-Passer du temps ensemble '

-…Est-ce que je dois traduire par « se tripoter » ?

-….Mais naaaaan, tu te fais des idées Hika-chan ~diable ce qu'il me connait bien ~ Allez hop, à la maison.

**Sans attendre de réponse, Kenya attrapa son kohai et l'entraina chez lui, plus précisément dans sa chambre, et le poussa sur le lit**

-Bon appétit !

-Oi, sempai !

**Le chatain lui sauta dessus, venant le bisouter, le caliner, laissant ses mains baladeuses…se balader XD, sur le corps fin de son petit ami…sans que celui-ci n'emette de son. Même pas un petit soupire de rien du tout…le tennisman soupira.**

-Hikaru…

-Je n'y peux rien

-Essaie de penser à quelque chose d'excitant !

-…..

**Zaizen Hikaru, 14ans, partenaire de double d'Oshitari Kenya et seul tennisman pratiquement normal du Shitenhouji avait un gros problème : Il était frigide. Kenya avait bien essayer de le faire gémir, mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenue était son propre pantalon sale. Et même si, dans l'avenir, il utiliserai du viagra, le problème de son petit ami les empècherait d'aller jusqu'au bout.**

-Aller pense à…Je sais pas moi ! Un porno !

-Pervers

**Le plus jeune retourna d'un coup son aimé, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger sous lui, et vint mordiller son oreille**

-Aah ! Hikaru arrête tu sais que AAaaanh !

**Et voila, Kenya avait jouit**

-Tu vas me laisser tranquil maintenant ?

**Le chatain rougit d'indignation et de gène, avant d'échanger de place brutalement avec son interlocuteur**

-Hikaru, je vais te faire jouir !

-Hein ?!

**Le regard des deux partenaires de doubles se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre. Le petit frère Oshitari était entré pile lorsque son nii-san avait prononcé sa phrase, ce dernier étant horrifié et tout pâle.**

-T'as dis quoi grand frère ?! O__o

-Euh J'ai dis « Hikaru je vais te faire JOUER » !! Bah oui, il avait pas envi d'une bataille de polochon alors j'vais le forcer un peu /////

-Aaaah ! J'peux jouer avec vous ?

-Non ! **dirent en cœur les deux futurs amants**

-Ikezu (méchant) ! Au lieu de jouer, vous devriez plutôt vous reposer pour demain ! Le train c'est fatigant !

**Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparus**

-…..Tu n'es pas discret, Kenya !

-Chau Chau (c'est faux)

-Leve toi, je vais rentrer

-Mmh…Hikaru ? Sukiyanenn (Je t'aime)

-….Moi aussi

-Honmakaina ? (Vraiment ? C'est vrai ?)

-Oui, sinon je ne serai pas avec toi…Et puis….Si Sho (nous allons le faire)

-Honmakaina ?!!!!

-Oui, quand on aura trouvé une solution

**L'enthousiasme de bip-bip redescendit d'un coup, il embrassa son chéri avant de le laisser se lever.**

-Sainara (Au revoir version tendre et familier)

-Honja ( A bientôt)

**Le brun vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ensuite s'en aller, laissant là son petit ami tout sourire. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Il décrocha**

-Allo ?

-Ecstasyyy !

-Ah Shiraishi, c'est toi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Mmh j'aurai besoin que tu ailles me la chercher

-…. ?De quoi ? Ta tête ? Tu l'as oublié au vestiaire plaisanta le chatain

-Mais non, mon ecstasy

-Uso Ya ? (Vous/Tu plaisantes ?)

-Bien sur ! Aho ka (T'es idiot ?) ? J'aurai trop peur que tu la perdes. Non, il faudrait que tu ailles chez Koharu

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Il a volé les uniformes

-Je le croyais gay

-Oui, les uniformes de sport des GARCONS

-….Ah….Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?

-Je suis occupé

-A te faire Kintarô ?

-Non. A lui apprendre à faire un strip tease alors qu'il a de l'ecstasy dans le sang

-O__o Shiraishi !!

-Pour le moment je l'ai pas drogué

-Il a que 12ans ! Déjà que c'est limite que tu te le tapes !

-Au moins nous avons une vie sexuelle bien remplis, nous !

**Kenya grommela**

-C'est bon, je vais récupérer ces uniformes ! En espérant qu'il ne soit pas avec Yuuji, je veux pas les voir en plein acte

-Pourquoi pas ? Ils t'apprendraient des trucs, comme se retenir

-Akan (Ca ne vas pas ?!) ?! J'y vais à plus

**Il raccrocha, soupirant. Le Shitenhouji était une équipe très forte, mais aussi très très fun…et bizard aux yeux des autres. Mais c'était comme une grande famille avec Papa Shiraishi drogué qui se tape son piment préhistorique Kintarô, Maman Boudha Gin et tous les autres « frères » aussi taré les uns que les autres, hormis Hikaru. Et comme dans toutes les grandes familles, il était difficile de leur cacher quelque chose éternellement. Alors ils furent tous au courant des problèmes sexuelles du petit couple partenaire de double. Jamais il ne laisserai Yuushi venir au Shitenhouji, il avait trop peur qu'ils lui racontent, et là, ce serai sa plus grosse humiliation…Le Shitenhouji ne devait pas parler au Hyôtei ! Et grâce au fun de son capitaine et d'Atobe, qui était bien coincé comme il fallait, cela devrait être facile de les empêcher de se rencontrer, de sympathiser et …d'avouer . Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Bon, il fallait récupérer ces uniformes…Koharu avait certainement fait enfilé ceux-ci à Yuuji s'il se trouvait avec lui…et il avait aussi dû en mettre un….Brr. Il frissonait d'horreur. Kenya décida de se venger de son capitaine lubrique en n'allant pas chercher les vêtements. Il préféra terminer sa valise et alla se coucher après s'être occupé de son frère. Le lendemain, alors que le Hikaru de ses rêves s'amusait avec lui sur une des tables de sa classe, son vil cadet vint le reveiller en plein milieu de son rêve**

-Aaaaanh

-…..Nii-san, c'était quoi ce bruit ?

-……Rien du tout….Sort d'ici toi, avant que je te mange

**Le plus jeune s'en alla, laissant l'ainé dans son lit, son pantalon de pyjama sale. Ce que c'était emmerdant d'être un éjaculateur précoce…Si seulement son superbe songe pouvait se réaliser ! Enfin bref, le chatain soupira avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, histoire de se décrasser, puis de s'habiller, prendre son sac et filer rejoindre son petit ami à la gare des trains. Il n'était pas encore arrivé**

-Shimota (Zut, flûte)…Il devrait savoir que c'est mieux de se dépecher . No speed, No life !

-…Je suis derrière toi

**Kenya sursauta, se retournant**

-Hikaru ! J't'ai pas entendu arriver ! Viens !

**Sans attendre de réponse, il le chopa et l'entraina dans le train, avant qu'ils aillent s'asseoir à leurs places respectives.**

-Tu devrais éviter de toujours dire « No speed No Life »

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que durant certaine chose, il est préférable que ça dure longtemps

-….Et gnagnagna. J'y peux rien, je crève d'envie de pouvoir me retenir mais j'y arrive pas

-Eh bah va voir un psy

-Oo

-Si tu as ce problème, ce n'est pas pour rien, alors va voir un psy

-….Tu viens avec moi alors, j'suis pas le seul à avoir des ennuis de ce genre

-On verra quand tu arriveras à te retenir

-Hey !

-Shiraishi nous a laissé quelque chose

-??? Quoi donc ?

**Le brun sortit une peluche représentant un perroquet et le passa à son petit ami, avant d'appuyer sur une des ailes de l'animal**

_Peluche_ : Mmmh Aaaah Ecstasyyyyy !

**Et la bestiole ouvrit le bec, laissant apparaitre des préservatif et de jolies petites pillules bleues**

-O/////////////O Mais !

**Kenya prit les objets et les medocs, et les mis dans sa poche**

-Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'ecstasy dans la peluche

-En fait j'en ai enlevé avant de venir

-……Je vais continuer ma nuit

-Bonne nuit

**L'un s'installa confortablement pour dormir, tandis que l'autre pris un livre intitulé « Comment ne pas être désespéré par l'attitude de ses ainés ». Le train s'en alla de la gare, et continua son chemin jusqu'à Tokyo**

* * *

**Et voici un chapitre en plus! Je l'avais terminé depuis longtemps mais, aller savoir pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas mis en ligne...Bon, maintenant que tous les problèmes ont été annoncés, on va passer aux choses sérieuses ^^. Je vais mettre un peu de temps, à cause des cours . J'espère que ca vous a plus. Reviews please!**


End file.
